Ocean Palisades
by chachingmel123
Summary: Takes place in the episode 'The O.P'. Nile is a person kissed by misfortune but his fortune begins to turn around when three University girls arrive at Ocean Palisades and slowly begin to unreveal the path to set him free.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Totally spies.

Enjoy!

I must survive. Thought, Nile as he got ready to use his strength.

He was a dark skinned boy once.

That was before his own parents sold him to a scientist.

It wasn't uncommon where he lived for children to be sold off, not the whole world was rose and perfect.

He was experimented on and given food and shelter, there were other kids like him who had been sold to undergo whatever the project was.

However, it wasn't long until he saw some of the older kids leave and not come back.

He was told, they were given there freedom but as be grew older in maturity, he began to understand, the concept of death.

None of those kids were alive and one day he would become one of the kids 'who had been given freedom'.

No.

He had to survive.

But children we're dropping around him left and right, and the workers didnt care.

He endured the hellish pain and continued, however eventually even his body had its limits.

He heard the words 'success' but he also heard the words, that he wasn't stable to live outside the tube.

He was put to sleep.

But he was always aware of what was happening.

He was aware of the times changing and the point where more people began to realise experiment on children was not the way to go.

They shut it down but locked him up, hide him away.

The tube was keeping him alive and he was forgotten, they forgure the kindest to do was to let him die of old age.

However he wanted freedom.

Freedom to touch the ground, freedom to not go through experiments.

He was the last one out of those experiments, he knew it.

He was forever going to be a freak.

But still.

He deserved to be free even if it was for a little while.

That's why for years he gathered up his strength to break free.

He bashed through the glass and his body and the contents spilled and than he ran.

He didn't care if he ran through glass or wall, he ran.

He ran and felt the cold night air for the first time in years, he saw the moon in the sky for the first time in years.

But his body felt wrong.

It was distablising.

He continued to run.

He ran with all his might, until his body could not run anymore so instead of running he crawled.

Just the senstion alone was wonderful.

He was glad to die on his own terms.

And than his body dissolved into the ground as if it was liquid.

He was so sure he was done.

But the world had much bigger plans for him.

The project he was apart of was to create the perfect being, somebody who truly embodied perfection.

It was a fools project.

There was no such thing as perfect but human beings would always strive for it.

Now his body was dissolving into the dead ground.

He was unconscious.

His body began to change it.

A massive clock tower began to erupt from the ground, with him right behind the clock.

The clock struck for the first time and life was created at the strike of it.

Plants, trees, road, animal life, houses and even people.

The time was 7 at night when the clock struck.

The people were asleep.

When it was 9, they were up and without names but they knew they were different and the clock in the middle of the town was special to them.

There were parents and there were children.

They called the place Ocean Palisades or 'The O.P' for short and people helped each out and made up their own rules and names.

Even though they didn't receive trade, they still had food and water.

There was still shops.

When the winter came they did not feel the cold and celebrated their own holidays.

Sure they wanted answers to what they were but they were also happy with their environment.

The World did not know they were there and they had no reason to interact with the outside world.

There was no reason to for generations before one day, a malfunctioning mega car crashed into their gate.

The three owners of the car could only gawk at the old fashion town before them, when they were found by a teenage boy named Todd who dressed like the perfect teen from an old commerical, walking his dog.

"Are you three alright?" He said, with a smile.

The blond haired girl practically teleported in front of him and said. "Oh, yeah. We are now"

"Welcome to Ocean Palisades. A welcoming community" said Todd. "I've never seen an outsider before"

"Well, today is you lucky day" said Clover. "My name is Clover and I am smitten"

The orange haired girl shoved the blonde out of the way and said. "I'm Sam and this is Alex" pointing at Alex. "Sorry about your gate "

"No worries." Said Todd. "We will have this fixed in no time"

And four young males came to help, all of them with crystal white teeth and perfect skin.

"Wow!" Said Alex, shocked by so many good looking males appearing before her.

"We can get your car to an auto repair shop" said Todd. "Meanwhile, would you like a tour of our town? We've never had visitors before."

Clover wrapped her arm around him and said. "Lead the way, perfect match. I mean Todd"

And than she gave the latch to her friends before he escorted her inside.

Inside they came across a white cat stuck up a tree and a guy with flawless skin and white teeth helped it down to a little girl.

Three guys and girl proceeded to pet it when it was down on the ground before seeing them and smiling.

"They all have flawless skin and teeth" said Alex.

"We all go to the same amazing dentist" said Todd before walking off and they followed behind him.

They saw an old lady about to cross the street when two girls appeared beside her and walked her kindly through the street only to have a school girl waiting on the other side with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Okay it has now officially become bazaar" said Sam. "Is there an award for the nicest person in town or something?"

"No, we OP citizens are nice by nature. Perfectly nice" said Todd.

"I like nice too" said Clover batting her eyelashes. "I'm also into perfection as well"

And either Todd was unaware of how good looking he was or he didnt recognise her flirt technique, he turned around and said. "I've saved the best for last"

And than he took them to the park, where people were either jogging of reading a boom.

"Isn't it perfect?" He said, turning to the girls and even Clover was starting to get uncomfortable with the perfection.

"Yeah, it's cool and all but where is the mall?" Said Alex.

And than Todd asked a shocking question. "What's a mall?"

All girls turned to him in shock and he was suddenly bent over by Clover strong back hand.

"Funny Todd" said Clover.

But Sam saw he was serious.

"Wait, there really isn't a mall here?" Said Sam. "How is that possible?"

She would understand if they were in the 50s but this was early 2000s.

"Well, who needs a Mall when you have a romantic clock tower" said Clover.

Todd turned to the clock tower and than turned back when he heard Clover voice.

"Why don't we go up there and check out the view?" said Clover.

Up there?

Suddenly Todd freaked out and said "We can't. Its a direct violation"

The girls picked up on his reaction immediately.

"Why not?" Said Alex. "Is there something special about it?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain" said Todd "Some questions, you just have to leave alone"

He was being super weird.

And than the clock struck and he looked to find it was 7 pm.

He suddenly turned around and began to walk down the round.

"Where are you going?" Said Clover.

"I'm going home" said Todd. "I don't want to be out past curfew"

"Carfew?" Said Alex before checking her watch. "But it's only 7 o'clock!"

Todd did not seem to see going to bed around this time as abnormal and said. "See you tomorrow", his dog was now beside him and he walked back.

The three girls got to witness the whole town go indoors as if it was normal.

"Okay, who here is starting to get chills?" Said Sam.

"I am" said Clover.

And that's when headlines flashed onto them.

"Maybe, their nice?" Said Alex, before they felt the need to run.

They honestly had no reason to think there was something seriously shady going on here.

The doors opened to reveal a man with ginger hair and woman with blond hair and a black dress.

The woman approached them with a smile and said. "We can't help but notice you three are passed curfew time. Is there something wrong that we can help you with?"

She was completely nice and not threatening at all.

"Hi, sorry" said Sam. "We're from out of town. Our car crashed here"

Both adults seemed surprised.

"Outsiders?" Said the male. "We've never had that. However, if you need a place to stay for the night, we will be more than happy to give you accommodation and food for the night"

"Great" said Clover.

And they got in.

"So can we ask, what's up with the clock?" said Alex.

And never has such a safe car come so close to crashing.

The male put on the breaks as he car swerved.

"We don't talk about the clock" said the male. "Its the most important piece of our towns history. I hope you understand"

And the car drove again.

All three girls looked at each other.

That was a very extreme reaction.

When they got to the place, the place was very nice and they loved it, until they turned on the tv and tried the phone.

What they heard and saw was propaganda about the place, adding to the creepiness factor.

They were communication to the outside world in the room.

In the end they all went to bed and after patrolling the area some more so did the adults of the town.

In another universe, all three girls would be woken up by a scream of help from a boy who ran away and was being kidnapped by his own parents.

In this universe, the boy was fast asleep in his own bed having perfect dreams.

Morning soon rolled around and they began to wake up.

"Mmm. That was the best night sleep I've ever had" said Clover. "It was like my back was being messerged"

"No kidding" said Sam. "My back feels great. Maybe I'll come back here just for the beds"

"And speaking of going somewhere" said Clover. "Todd!"

She went to the bathroom to get ready while her friends sweat dropped.

And than she remembered, she had no clothes with her and neither did they.

Just than, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Sam.

She opened the door only to get a pleasant surprise.

"We knew you would need these" said, some towns people.

She took them and wheeled them in to reveal it was their suitcases.

"Who is it?" Said Clover, wrapping a bathrobe around her.

"Our suitcases" said Sam.

Clover appeared in a bathrobe in a flash.

"Awesome!" She said, "Wow, this town maybe dated but they won't let you be outdated"

And than she wheeled her suit case to her bed and began to get her must have expensive morning kit out.

All of the girls walked out, ready for the new day two hours later, only for their to be another knock at the door.

Clover opened the door, only to be delighted to see Todd, in a green pressed sweater over a white shirt.

"Hi, Clover." Said, Todd, with his dog this time.

"Hi, Todd, how did you find us?" She said.

"Well, news spread fast about Outsiders" said Todd. "The whole town knew your location by now."

"Well, that's not creepy at all" said Sam, appearing from behind with Alex.

And then Alex stomach rumbled.

"No offence but do you have anything to eat around here?" Said Alex.

"We don't have a motel or hotel because we don't get visitors but you can eat at my house" said Todd. "My mom is a fantastic cook, when I left she was making low fat homemade muffins and Manna"

"Manna?" Said Sam.

"You had me at low fat homemade muffins" said Clover, latching onto his arm and batting her eyes.

He wanted to sweat drop, what was wrong with her eyes?

They walked to his house and found it didnt look any different than the other houses.

"Boy, you really can't tell the difference. Everything looks the same" said Alex, looking around.

They walked to the door and he knocked.

Soon they heard a woman voice and the door opened to find a nice and perfect looking woman.

"Todd, your back" said the woman.

"Mother, I brought over some friends" said Todd. "Can they stay over for breakfast?"

"Of course, dear. I was just going out" she said. "You and your friends can help yourself" and than she walked out and walked down the street leaving the door hanging.

She completely trusted them with the house.

He walked in and they saw a majorly nice house on the inside.

"Woah. This place is mega tricked out" said Sam.

"Really? The design has never changed for as long as I can remember" said Todd before taking them to the dinning room and all of them saw food that looked like it should belong in a food catalogue.

Alex was on it in a flesh.

Both Clover and Sam saw the look on his face as she gorged herself on the food his mother made.

Alex finally saw the look on his face and gave a apologise smile and began to eat like a normal person.

They sat down and began to eat.

Woah, ,even his table manners are perfect. Thought Clover watching him eat.

Both Sam and Alex were watching him too, they had never seen a person eat so perfectly.

When they were done, they put the dishes in the sink and he very politely offered to wash their dishes for them.

The girls were stunned but agreed.

They watched him clean like it was fine art before he said. " Your car should be ready to go the day after morning"

They looked at each other.

"Great." Said Clover.

"So other than the park" said Sam. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well, I hang out in my room" said Todd.

"Your room? Great!" Said Clover, holding his shoulder. "You know a great boyfriend from his room" before she saw him blink and said. "I mean you can tell a man by his room"

Todd began to lead them to his room by going upstairs.

"Woah" said all the girls as they entered, not only was it huge but book lined the shelves like a dome but than they saw an guitar on stand.

But there was no computer.

"You play the guitar?" Said Clover.

"Its not just me, my whole family can play an instrument" said Todd. "We play whenever a holiday, rolls around. I even have a band and we play for the little kids or just play, just because"

"Really?" Said Clover. "That's so sweet"

She has never met a boy who ticked so many of her box's.

That matchmaking machine can screw it.

"Oh, well. I need to go to ths toilet so make yourself comfortable" he said before going down the hall and to the bathroom.

Clover turned and said. "Isn't Todd perfect?"

"Yeah, perfectly creepy" said Alex. "Everything he does is so on the nose that you could swear him and everybody else in this town are machines"

Clover was struck by that and said. "Alex don't you dare jingks me..." And than she saw Sam picking up a book on the stand near the bed. "Hey, don't read that. That could be his diary"

Too late, she already opened it and said. "This isn't a diary. Its a really weird story"

Suddenly both Alex and Clover were beside her and saw texts and drawings.

"Listen to this" said Sam. "A long, long time ago, there once was a being who was just a boy who came from a poor family. They were so poor that when a man of science came around and offered them money in exchange for him. They took the offer."

Clover read read where she left off. "The science man gave him clothes, food and a roof of the boys head but in it all came with the cost."

"Woah" said Alex. "The next following years the boy went through pain far greater for even a grown man to take. Those that he once called friends began to disappear one by one over and he feared he would one day be next"

Sam flipped the page.

"I want to live" said Sam. "No matter how much my body hearts, I will live said the being"

"But his body began was breaking down but his desire only grew brighter" said Clover. "However, to preserve his body he was forced into sleep and locked away, but his mind was still there. He soon realised he was the only one left. The only one left of his kind and that filled him with great sadness"

"Oh, poor guy" said Alex.

Sam flipped the page and read. "Now the boy was no longer a boy but a man. And the man knew he had been left to gros old in a container. Left now along he rejected the destiny placed on him. If he was going to go, it was on his own terms. He wanted to see the sky one last time"

Alex sniffed.

"So with all his strength, he broke out and ran" said Clover. "He ran and didnt stop even when he felt his body breaking down. The night sky was cool and his eyes looked up at the sky for the first time in years. Even when he fell to Earth, he didn't stop. He crawled"

All three girls blinked, seeing the very vastly exaggeration picture of a man falling through through the sky.

"He crawled and crawled until he could crawl no more" said Sam. "And he died on top of land that has long since died"

"However this was not the end" said Clover. "His body seeped into the land and was the perfect nutrician for it. The land grew grass, plant, trees, wildlife and than the buildings rose and the people were made. These people excelled in anything they did and would never lack a thing, however the only connection they had to their origin was a giant big clock"

And than a male voice imported in. "And they say in that clock is the being, waiting for the day he could open his eyes again"

All three girls jumped when they saw Todd in the doorframe with smoothies.

"Smoothies anyone?" Said Todd.

Alex managed to keep herself from squealing as she took one.

They noticed he was looking at the book in Sam hand.

"O-oh, um. Todd" began Sam.

"Its alright." Said Todd. "Its just a story book, made for little kids. Actually its my absolute favourite book despite the drawings and the shortness. Its actually the most famous book in this entire town."

All the girls we're silent.

"Why it's famous is because the kids like to pretend the clock tower is the same clock tower from the story, " said Todd. "My parents used to tell me, the being is asleep in the clock tower so you shouldn't disturbed him. It took me a while to grow out of it and realise it just a regular clock tower"

"Wait, how do you know, it's a regular clock tower? Has anybody exactly gone there to investigate recently?" Said Sam.

Todd was silent and said. "Why would they? The clock doesn't need maintenance. In fact, it's never needed maintenance as far as I can remember. It must be really well made"

He looked at the clock and stared at it.

Sam, Clover and Alex stared at each other.

Their senses were telling them, there was a huge secret in this town and it had something to do with that Clock tower.

As spies, how could they not investigate?

And the scene!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"Time to change, girls" said Sam and all three got out their compact powders and transformed into their spie suits.

It was past curfew and they waited until the patrol car left before making it passed the clock tower.

There was nobody that could be walking by because the rest of the town followed curfew religiously.

Once near they used their belts grappling hook to go up the tower and onto the top balcony.

They got on and all of them felt like they shouldn't be here.

But they were spies and constantly got into stuff they shouldn't be getting in to.

They saw steps and walked down it, they expected dust and mould but were shocked by how clean the walls were and the steps.

They walked to the bottom of the steps and saw a tunnel in front of them but outside the tunnel were old words that had all three scratching their heads.

Sam got out her compact powder and scanned the words before they waited.

However the device that could even work in water, started glitching, constantly making the search incomplete.

"Looks like its jammed" said Alex.

"Of course it is" said Clover. "We're in a town where there is no internet and even cell phone reception is none existent"

They looked at the dark tunnel.

"Looks like were going in blind" said Sam and then they got out their glow sticks they purchased from a shop and began to walk, bracing themselves for anything that wanted to snack on them.

They carried on walking.

And then they saw text and steps.

"Is it me, or have we seen this place before?" Said Alex.

"Let's keep walking" said Sam.

They walked and again they saw the same thing.

They tried again.

The same.

They tried going backwards.

The same thing.

"Okay, we need some serious help" said Sam.

# The next moring#

They still couldn't find Todds house but lucky Todd came to them in the morning, with a basket filled with low fat muffins.

"You want where!?" Said Todd, it was the second time they saw him not calm.

"Todd, we were just curious and we didn't find anything but this" said Alex, before getting out her cellphone and showing him the picture.

"We can't read it" said Clover.

He blinked and said. "Really? Isn't it in English?"

All three were stunned.

In English where?

"Wait, you can read this?" Said Sam taking the phone. "What does it say?"

"Well it says 'only a person with No blood can go to the heart'" said Todd.

"No blood?" Said Alex.

"Heart?" Said Sam.

Suddenly Todd felt all three pairs of eyes clock him.

"What?" Said Todd.

"Todd..." Said Clover, batting her eyes.

Todd suddenly had a very strange feeling but than they all asked him to go the Clock Tower and his eyes went wide immediately.

"No. No way" said Todd. "Isn't it just words? And how do you know I have no blood? And besides, going up there is Taboo"

"Please, Todd" said Clover. "Your the only one we know who can read the words and besides 'No blood' can be a figure of speech" before she said. "And didn't you say your people aren't forbidden from going there, that you just refuse to go up there. Aren't you curious at all what could be up there? Isn't there anything strange in your life that you question?"

Suddenly Todd began to remember all the times he had asked his parents where the food came from, why there was only one channel, why he was never allowed to go far from the town.

Books were a gateway to the outside world and yet he had never experienced it himself.

There was so many questions that he never truly thought about and was just told, what they had was a blessing because outside was so much worse.

He thought of something...All the girls thought.

"Okay" said Todd, suddenly looking firm. "I'll help you out but I can't promise I would even make a difference. We can go to the Tower right now because I will not break the rules and go past Curfew"

"Alright than" said, Sam.

And then they took him outside and they headed for the clock tower.

He watched them transform with wide eyes behind the Tower and was suddenly grabbed by the waist and hoisted up.

He didn't scream but his eyss we're so wide before landing on the highest balcony.

He felt something rise in his chest as he followed them all the way down and they came to the tunnel.

"This is the tunnel that keeps sending us back here" said Clover, pointing to it with the glow stick in hand.

Suddenly Todd heard something.

A voice, crying out in pain.

His nature compelled him to go and help the source and he began to move.

"What's wrong?" Said Sam, running after him.

"Slow down" said Alex.

"Can't you hear it? Somebody needs help" he said.

The three girls couldn't hear a thing but after a while of following him, they realised they hadn't arrived at the stairs and words in a while.

Todd truly could lead them in the right direction.

They suddenly came into a massive room and we're shocked.

Instead of the plain stone walls, there was carving, pictures just like the drawings in the story book.

"Woah, they look just like the drawings in the book" said Sam. "This is bazaar" she took out her phone to take a picture.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist and she turned to find Todd with eyes completely filled in with white.

"Delete the photo. Do not disrespect this place" said Todd in a voice that was clearly not Todd.

Sam felt like her body wasn't her own and she found herself deleting the photo and the moment she did that her phone was completely unresponsive.

And so was the other twos phones as well.

They had no choice but to go into a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Said Alex.

"Release Todd!" Said Clover.

"Don't worry. He's not harmed. I am the will of the Tower." said the being that now has control of Todd, before going to the door and saying. "How long has it been? What are we even?"

The being suddenly turned to them and said. "Sam, Clover, Alex do you know what are we?"

The girls found out that they couldn't move, but they weren't going to show fear.

"Don't use our names, release Todd!" said Clover. "He's a perfectly functioning human being-"

The being ripped Todd finger off and all three looked horrified, they expected blood to be everywhere but they were in for a shock.

The finger did not bleed instead they watched the finger reattach itself, before their very eyes.

"Do you think a human being can do this?" Said the being. "Todd has no blood and neither does any member of this town. Were not clones and neither are we robots. We came from him. Why do you think you were allowed to see this town? He knew your curiosity would lead us to this point"

He turned to the highly decorative door.

"Now after many years it's time for our leader to wake up" said the being.

All three girls could only watch helpless as the being shoved Tod hand through the hole in the door and cut it.

The re-attachment began immediately and the raw DNA was picked up on immediately by the door.

The door lit up like a Christmas tree.

The Spies had no idea what was beyond the door but they hopped to God, it didn't try to kill them or try to take over the world.

They watched it open up and on the outside the residence were stunned to see the Clock handle go backwards as if to go back in time.

However, than they were all suddenly overcome with a presence so large, it felt like they couldn't breath.

But to the towns people, they were overcome with the urge to just now, so they did.

The animals and the people just bowed.

The middle of the clock transformed into an eye and the eye looked down at everything and everyone, than something came out of the smoke emitted from the door.

The spies saw a dark skinned man with black sharp black hair walking out of it before he collapsed and the will of the tower caught him.

Todd returned to normal and blinked in confusion, the power holding the girls disappeared.

"What's going on?" He said, before he looked at the man in his arms. "Who is this man and why does my arm feel funny?"

"Todd, I don't think you would believe us" said Clover, as all three girls looked at this strange man wrapped in black skin tight suit.

But he was hot though.

Really hot.

Together all four of them carried the man out of the clock tower, only to be shocked to find everybody in town had gathered and circled the tower.

And now these people were shocked to see them before their eyes gradually shifted to the dark skinned male with shock.

Who?

"Todd, why we're you and the girls in the tower?" said his father. " And who is this man?"

And why did they all feel the sudden powerful complusion to protect this man?

"I don't know, father" said Todd. "But this man needs help."

And neither males realised it but they were no longer speaking in English.

All three girls blinked owlishly.

"Guys, what did we help to unlock?" Said Alex.

"Scratch that, did the entire residence just learn another language in minutes?" Said Sam. "This town is mega weird"

"Guys...do you think we might be in a town filled with none humans?" Said Alex.

All three of them were silent.

If even half of that storybook was true, the town in the storybook was in fact this town and they had stumbled across aliens that had been living on Earth without Whoop knowing about it.

But it can't be.

But they had doubts when they all remembered what the being, that was calling itself the will of the clock tower, said.

Did Todd really not have any blood in his system?

And scene!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"So, let me get this straight..." said, Todd having unconsciously switched to English and was now sitting down on his front porch steps. "When I blacked out, I was possessed by something calling itself the will of the Clock Tower and it used me to get that man out?"

"You should have seen it" said, Alex. "You were mega possessed and you cut off your arm. That thing trapped us"

"I still can't believe it though" said, Todd. "All my life, I believed that was a just a regular clock tower. And you're saying the storybook, that I read as a kid, really isn't a story book and the man that came out with us, might be who the book is talking about? And the Town created could be this Town?"

"Didn't you find it a bit strange that your town was so unaffected by the outside world?" said, Sam. "I mean you guys are behind the rest of the world by like 50 years. You don't even have the internet. Your town is literally beside a highway and you're telling us that never had anybody but us three shown up?"

And Todd looked down and said. "It just been this way for so long, that nobody really questions it." before he said. "I mean, we all have clothes, houses, food, a nice quiet environment, heating and everybody helps each other out. From books, we learn that our situation could be so much worse. We all just thought we were incredibly lucky. None of else even asked where we came from and how our town came to be"

And all three girls looked at each other, they all kind of felt bad for him, he really did not know his life was abnormal in anyway.

I mean it wasn't exactly normal that every single person in the town looked like a model and everybody else was this kind to each other.

Clover sat down next to him and said. "So, the strangeness in this town will probably stop when that man wakes up and you can ask him questions." before she said. "And by the way Todd, the sprite of the Clock said, it needed somebody with no blood to open the door. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Todd eyes went wide, when he heard that.

"Maybe it was just talking in gibberish" said, Alex. "It's not exactly normal for an entire arm to grow back. That thing probably gave you quick regeneration or something"

Silence.

Cold hard silence from Todd.

In fact, his wide expression didn't change.

All three girls slowly looked at him.

"Todd?" said, Clover.

"I once saw my mother finger get chopped off when she was cutting onion" said, Todd. "It attached itself back. In fact, I've never once even seen my own blood or anybody else's, that wasn't in a book before."

Silence.

Cold hard silence as all three of their faces changed.

"And you didn't question this?" said, Sam.

"Why would we?" said, Todd. "Nobody here has to ever worry about getting seriously hurt. Apart from that were all just like everybody else. We get born, we go to school, we make friends, we get a job, we get married and we form a family. We've never actually seen anybody else get hurt and bloody with our own eyes. It so easy not to question it"

All three of them were now staring at him like they were expecting him to grow a second head, suddenly in their minds was that story.

This place was so old fashioned that a body scan wasn't even a thing.

"What?" he said.

Suddenly Clover was up and moving to her other girls.

"What?" he said, again, their behaviour was starting to freak him out.

Finally, Sam said. "Todd, do you mind if I scan you?"

"What's a scan?" he said.

"It's like taking a picture but instead of taking a picture of the outside of you, we're taking a picture of the inside" said, Alex.

"Okay, than" said, Todd.

And then Sam got out her compact powder and a beam came out of it, it hit Todd who felt something warm as it scanned him and then the beam retracted.

All three pairs of eyes went to the screen immediately, at least the compact powder can do this.

When the full thing came back, every single eye almost popped out of their heads, they looked like they had just seen a Ghost.

"What?" he said.

Sam suddenly said with a shaky voice. "T-Todd... how far can you trace back your history?"

"I believe to 80 years ago" said, Todd. "But that's not normal is it?"

All three shook their heads.

Alex looked at him with the largest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

A massive idea was forming in all of their heads and it would explain why the town was so out of touch with the rest of the world.

"Todd..don't freak out" said, Clover, before she dropped a bomb. "You have no bones in your body"

Huh?

Todd blinked owlishly and said. "Huh"

"And not only that, but your organs are super different from ours" said, Alex. "And I mean SUPER different"

Todd continued to stare.

"Todd, has it ever crossed your mind that the reason why your town has a 80 year history isn't because your ancestors moved here from another town" began Sam, before dropping the most ridiculous thing Todd had ever heard. "But because your ancestor moved here from another Planet?"

Todd blinked.

And then he blinked again.

And then some more before he burst out laughing.

And he was laughing hard.

And all three felt frustrated at his reaction but at the same time, they couldn't blame him for laughing.

If somebody came up to them and told them, they were an alien, they would be laughing nonstop too.

Todd finally finished his laughing after 5 minutes; tears had formed in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said, wiping them away. "But that was the funniest thing, I've ever heard. You three should be comedians" and then he saw their faces and said. "Wait, you guys are serious?" he said with a massive sweat drop.

"I know this is hard to believe, but how else do you explain this?" said, Sam showing him the screen.

Todd saw something that was sitting down and humanoid shape but, on the inside, there was in fact no bones present, instead there were organs that were strangely shaped and giggling around.

Todd eyes went so wide.

"Wait, is that me?" he said.

"Uh, huh" said, Alex, before her eyes sparkled and said. "Can you imagine how much the world is going to freak out when they realise aliens have been living on earth for the past 80 years without their knowledge?"

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down. I'm sure there should be a rational explanation for this" said, Clover, not wanting to jump to any conclusion fast. "Why not ask that unconscious man if he's an alien or not when he wakes up? He may not even be your ancestor and maybe the clock did something weird which would wear off in a few hours"

Yes, all answers laid in the man who was unconscious.

When morning came and their car was fixed, they might have to make a very important call to Jerry.

#A few hours later#

Nile began to stir and when he woke up, his eyes flicked up.

And then he throw up nearly a century old dirt and sand.

"I'm alive!" He said, he took deep breaths and continued coughing.

It took 80 years for him to be well enough to escape and find people who wouldn't just come here and leave.

He had spent 80's trapped and all he could do was watch over the town, that was using his body as fuel.

And then something got stuck in his throat and he desperately coughed it out.

A small stuffed cat came out of his mouth but when their eyes met...

This was no cat.

Its eyes were clocks and it began to float.

"Your finally free, master" said, the cat.

The will of the clock.

The one thing, he could interact with for the last 80 years; it was the will of the clock that put down the barrier for the girls.

But then he was overcome with sadness.

His world.

His parents.

His friends.

They were all gone.

You would have never thought 80's years would make sure a difference but it was a whole entire different world.

He was unlucky enough to witness the biggest boom in human evolution, ever recorded in human history.

Human evolution was a scary thing to those who witnessed it with their own eyes.

One minute you're reading a newspaper, the next everything is done digitally online and you have to learn to use a computer.

But now what was he supposed to do?

Books can only get a person so far in the world and there was so many things his eyes did not see while recovering.

Like for instance, what is this Mall, the three girls looked shocked to learn didn't exist?

He began to walk, only to trip over and fall.

"Master!" said, the cat.

It had been so long since he had used actual legs.

The cat helped him get back on the bed.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman with food.

The woman looked extremely surprised to see him awake but not as surprised to see the floating cat.

"Y-You shouldn't be up" she said, was it okay for him to be up?

And then their eyes locked onto each other and a single memory was shared.

The most important memory in the town's history.

The memory of him falling to the ground and a town rising from his flesh.

When it finished playing, her expression changed.

"A-Ancestor?" she said.

"We finally meet my granddaughter" said, Nile. "Tell that boy Todd and those outsiders to come here. I would like to discuss with them something"

"Yes" she said, she turned around to call them.

#10 minutes later#

All four entered the room, extremely surprised.

"Oh, hi" said, Sam, awkwardly.

"Hello, Sam, Clover, Alex and Todd" said, Nile.

All four looked shocked.

"Woah, how did you know-" began Alex.

"I've known since you entered this city" said, Nile. "And I've known Todd since the day he was born. How could I have not known after I've watched his parents, and their parents and the parents before that for years. Isn't it normal for a parent to watch over their children?"

And all of their faces changed especially Todds own.

"Are you saying-" said, Todd.

"Yes" said, Nile. "I am the founder and the creator of this town. My name is Nile and I have been stuck in that clock for the past 80 years. Thanks to all four of you, I'm free"

All three opened and closed their mouths.

And then the cat showed up and floated in front of Todd.

"Sorry for possessing you. I needed a body" said, the cat.

Todd eyes were so owlishly, all he could say was. "Ur, don't mention it. I'm happy to have helped."

He really couldn't think of anything to say as he was stared creepily into with clocks for eyes.

The cat turned to the girls and all their hairs stood on end.

"Woah" said, Alex.

None of them had ever seen a cat like this before.

The cat then turned itself into a black cat necklace on Niles neck.

Nile acted like he wasn't just as surprised as everybody else.

"Now I believe, you have questions to ask me" said, Nile.

They were all suddenly very awkward.

But Todd came forward much to their surprised. "Ancestor. Sir. I would like to know what is this town? All my life, I've never had an issue's with food, shelter, clothing. I've never been sick. Why is this town so behind from the rest of the world?"

And Nile wondered how to say he had no interest in the latest fashion and didn't know a tv well enough to connect to channels.

It would probably be bad, if he exposed how the only reason, he knew what a tv and telephone was, was because he read it in a book.

He instead said. "My eyes only stretch to the town and nothing else. In exchange this town was protecting me while I regained my strength. Advancement really wasn't the number one priory. As for this Town. This Town is the extension of myself. Everything you see here, has been made from my flesh and my bones."

What?

All three girls reacted immediately.

"Wait, so does that extend to inanimate objects as well?" said, Clover. "Like food and our beds?"

Now Nile was amused as he said. "Especially that"

All three girls screamed while Todd didn't get what the big deal was.

"So gross!" said, Sam coughing.

All three girls were trying to throw up.

"I don't know what the big deal is, you said the food was good" said, Todd.

"That was before we found out, we were eating a person!" said, Clover.

"Where I come from, anything is food if it makes you survive another day." said, Nile.

"Well, this isn't where you came from!" said, Sam. "This is the 21st century and were on Earth!"

Silence.

"Wait, did you just say Earth?" said, Nile and why the hell would they point that out.

Suddenly all three girls stopped freaking out.

"That's the next question we wanted to ask you" said, Clover. "Since you apparently are the founder and maker of this town. What exactly are you and the people? When we scanned Todd earlier, it came back not exactly human"

Not exactly Human?

Nile was very interested in seeing this scan they were talking about.

However, he wouldn't be surprised if those who experimented on him left no stone unturned including experiments in case of any offspring to continue their impossible perception of perfection.

Who knew what he and his grandchildren looked like on the inside after the changes his body went through?

And now that he thought about it, the world, he came from was actually pretty god awful, did he even want to admit he came from a time where parents could sell their children off and not get arrested?

Did he want to face pity looks if people found out everyone and everything he knew was gone?

He spent so long just being a good little boy and following orders.

The one time he did something for himself, no matter how he got here, he was free and able to feel the sun on his skin for the first time in decades.

If he told the truth, he would no doubt be separated from his grandchildren or even his grandchildren would look down on him.

And did he really want to go through further testing to try and undo what the hell happened to his body?

"Me?" said, Nile. "Do you think a human being would have died, made a town and then come back to life again?"

Everybody stared including Todd.

They continued to stare for what could have been years.

"Now, I'm going to lower the barrier so that you can make a call to this Jerry person" said, Nile, "As spies, isn't it your duty to report the unusual? What I want to do now is go out there and explore the world and I can't do that, if I don't have a passport to prove I exist."

Unless, he magically developed the ability to fly, he was going nowhere.

Everybody looked at each other, even the cat pendent morphed to show a sweat drop.

#10 minutes later#

Jerry was having his afternoon sushi lunch at his desk, when he suddenly got a call from Sam compact powder.

He hadn't heard from the girls in days.

He saw the girls faces, when he answers.

"Hi, girls. How is your trip coming along?" said, Jerry. "How is the ride?"

"Ur, We'll Jerry" said, Alex. "Can you track our location and come down here with a bunch of agents as well?"

Jerry blinked and said. "Why?"

There was silence, on the other side.

Finally, Clover said. "Try not to freak out but we sort of crashed into a town who nobody could see but us but it turns out, we were invited in on purpose because all the residence are aliens who thought they were human and we kind of freed their ancestor and now that alien wants to talk to you"

Silence.

Long hard silence.

Jerry fish dropped off his chop stick as he said.

"Oh, my"

To think he would hear such a thing this afternoon.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

Jerry and some agents began to touch down in the middle of the town square.

"So that's a helicopter" said Todd. "Its so nosy"

"Welcome to a little bit of the 21 century, Todd," said Clover.

And then Jerry and his agents came out and saw the girls, along with the people.

He blinked owlishly and said. "I didnt know a Town was here."

It looked like the kind of town seniors would retire to, nice, calm and peaceful.

"We didnt a few days ago, either." said Alex.

In another reality, Whoop would be carting away the parents of the town.

And then Jerry stared at Todd and said. "You don't mind?"

"Scan away" said Todd. "I've already seen what I look like on the inside. I'm still getting used to the thought of originally coming from space"

And then Jerry scanned him, including all the other agents as well to the town people.

They saw the exact same thing the girls saw when they scanned the seemingly perfect looking people.

Jerry blinked owlishly and said. "Oh, my. That can't be right"

"Jerry, we've scanned him too, a dozen times" said Sam. "Its very right"

If the girls say its true...Thought Jerry.

"Well, its an honour to meet you," said Jerry shaking hands with Todd, before saying. "And where is your leader, that I need to speak to?"

Suddenly they heard.

"I'm here"

They turned and we're shocked to see a massive flock of doves in a shape of a person walking towards them.

All spies tensed.

"Calm down" said a voice through the flock of birds.

"Ancestor?" Said Todd.

"Right." Said Nile. "Let's talk Jerry"

"I will, but can I ask what's with the birds?" Said Jerry.

"I don't know" said Nile. "I only called one"

And they all sweat dropped.

Suddenly Nile said. "To walk is so lovely"

The birds came off him and miraculously no bird relieved themselves on him.

Jerry did not expect an exotic looking man to be under all those doves.

Jerry went with Nile and sat down on a porch.

"Well, to start off my name is Nile" said Nile. "I am the creator and founder of this town. Don't ask me how old I am, I stopped counting a while back"

Indeed.

How could he think about birthdays when everyday was a struggle for him back then?

"As for how long I've been here.." Said Nile. "I've been sealed away in that clock tower for the past 80 years. When I came here, there was absolutely nothing but sand. I was so sure I was going to pass on to the next life, so imagine my surprise when the earth used my body to create this town. I was mad at first but then I got used to it. I saw so many lifetimes, saw so many experiences, saw so many personality"

This guy, just how much had he seen? Thought Jerry, he couldn't imagine being used as a town life force for the past 80 years and just watching generations of people.

"What I want right now is, to not just see the world but also experience it myself" said Nile. "There is so much of the world, I want to feel, taste, touch and see. This town hasn't really changed in over 80's, the books that are here are not modern. But at the same time, my grandchildren have been trapped here for decades. It isn't fair for me to only think of myself. If they want to see the world as well, then I will not stop them. I just want to ask that you protect them. They've been living in a world we're stealing isn't a thing, lies, deception isn't something they've experienced before."

"I understand" said Jerry. "I'll talk to the president about your town." And yes, it would be a very interesting conversation to have. "It would also be easy to get all of you identities and passports." Before he said. "And I hope you understand that the world has to know if you go out. There are Xray scanners everywhere especially at airports. Its not possible for all of Whoops agents to replace the workers at every airport in the world unless every nation is informed and those out of the job can find new ones immediately"

"I understand" said Nile. "I'm not very good at speaking but I'll try my best. I just hope that you don't broadcast my town people's face and the location of this town, it would be hard to go anywhere if people know who they are at first glance"

"I understand" said Jerry. "It would make protecting them easier as well"

But that still doesn't change the fact, each person would have the same level of protection like the president of the USA.

A lot of crazy people with too much money would be very interested in obtaining someone from this town, once news got out.

If they could cover up some details, it would prevent a lot of attempted kidnappings.

And then both Nile and Jerry shook on it, the girls in their cars drove away and Jerry and his agents flew away.

However, nothing could have prepared them for the shock of seeing the town disappearing before their eyes.

It was scary how the patch of land transformed into more road.

And now Nile had to wait while he saw how his grandchildren we're coming to terms with the fact that they weren't human beings, like they believed their whole lives.

It was far kinder then saying they were an existence that was never supposed to be born.

In the following days Whoop came over pretty frequently to document them and get them all up to speed on the 21st century.

Nile especially took a liking to this.

However, the look on the agents faces when the things he was exposed to began to magically rising from the ground before their eyes was golden.

The world leaders we're truly shocked to be informed of this Town before being transported by helicopter to it, to meet the towns people and Nile.

Any cameras we're confiscated and any technology, was found to not be working.

They were completely off the map, but they stayed for a few days, discussing with the towns people and Neil.

However, the large group was soon confused when the agents swarmed around the town refused to let them eat anything home cooked and instead provided packed lunches until somebody had to discreetly whisper to them what the food actually was.

After that, nobody dared to complained about being given a normal cheese sandwich.

Nile just seemed to find it extremely funny that 21st century people we're so uptight with what they ate.

He would have eaten a rat no problem if he had to.

And then after days of discussing, the world leaders we're shocked when they saw how easily these people adapted after being taught a new thing.

A basketball game was like watching a professional basketball match, kids who only learned two days prior we're pulling moves as if they had been playing the game for years.

Soccer was like watching a pro match because people were pulling off bicycle kicks and faints everywhere.

Swimming, people swam as if they had tails and they were experience on a national level.

Science equations, they were pulling off high level equations at the drop of a hat.

It was actually quiet scary how well adapted they were when taught something.

Their ability to adapt made them quiet the gem for the world leaders.

Hell, the American president offered a civilian a job at Nasa.

There was something that could be gained from protecting these people, the world as a whole could advance faster then it had ever done before especially on the intergalactic level.

But that also meant, their value as kidnapped victims was also higher as well.

When the World leaders finally left, every major news crew was flown in, anybody who had trackers were immediately brushed down by security, located and destroyed.

They were flown by air to intend the meeting and had to hook up to a govement approved electrical system.

All civilians were told to stay in doors since cameras were around.

And then Nile in a modern suit, went on a stage set up for him and a dozen cameras were placed in front of him.

Every tv station was watching this man who used to be so insignificant but had become the most interesting thing in the world.

Sam, Clover and Alex sat in their Beverly hills apartment and watched as Nile stood and stared at the camera.

He finally opened his mouth and in languages the entire world could understand, he said.

"My name is Nile and I am what you would call an Alien" said Nile. "80 years ago, I fell to your planet gravely injured. Little did I know that it wouldn't be the end for me. This earth protect me, it allowed me to heal and in exchange, it used me to create a town that has called itself Ocean Palisades. The people here are my grandchildren. For 80 years, I've watched over this town while I healed. And now that I'm free, Its time for me to not only watch but experience this world as well. My home, my planet. There was nothing left for me or anything that would make me go back"

Silence as cameras snapped.

"So as I step down" said Nile. "My people may choose to leave this town as well.

They may wish to experience what they could not be before and I will not stop them. So you might see them on the streets or working at your local store. However all I ask of you is that you be understanding to them and help them out. They have grown up in a world, that has made them very sheltered and apart from what they look like on the inside, they aren't much different then you." Before he said.

"Now I know not all of you will accept me or them" said Nile. "Some of you may hate and despise my kind simply for being different on the inside. Well, I've come to tell you that this is okay. I myself will leave if I am not welcome. This planet is a big place filled with many places that are uninhabited. This towns population is small, there will be somewhere for us to go even if you don't want to see us. We will not force ourselves on you, and respect your wishes." Before he gripped the stand and said with a sad bright smile. "I just don't want anything to happen to my children. Some of you are parents or dream of becoming parents one day, I'm sure you understand that one day your child will grow up and leave your home, and even on that day, you want to protect them as much you can even when their adults"

And lots of parents or those who dreamed of having kids, around the world nodded their heads.

And then Nile said. "Now, that I've said what I wanted to saw. I will now be taken questions"

And the questions exploded.

# A day later#

"Hey, did you see that interview yesterday?" Said one girl to her friends. "Aliens. And the leader is super hot"

"I know, I just wanted him to keep talking. That voice" said another with hearts.

All three girls walked through the halls of Beverly Hills high.

"Looks like people are taking to the idea of Aliens been here, better than we thought, " said Alex.

"Of course they are" said Clover. "That Nile guy is a major hotty. And people tend to favour the more hot and beautiful and that Nile guy is definitely high on that list. Plus, he's shown the world that he's totally husband material. I bet woman are pretty much throwing themselves at him right now"

They entered the class only to arrive to.

"It seems even an alien has better chances than you regarding the opposite gender, Clover" said Mandy, making all three freeze. "If intergalltic guys don't find you attractive then that's pretty much it for you, isn't it?"

Clover was furious.

"I will have you know Mandy, that I met one of those people and we flirted for days" said Clover.

"Yeah, right" she said.

And Sam and Alex had to drag her away or she would rip Mandy head off.

They sat down and their home room teacher came in and said. "Class, I have an exciting announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today. I hope you all accept him or get along. He's not from here"

And then an orange haired guy with a guitar on his back came in.

All the girls eyes turned into hearts as a the guy smiled showing his dazzling white teeth.

"Wow, who is that?" said Mandy with hearts in her eyes, she had never seen a guy with such perfect skin.

Even Clover had hearts in her eyes.

"Please introduce yourself" said the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Todd" said the guy. "And im from the town called Ocean Palisades, nice to meet you all."

And then silence.

Cold hard silence as the name 'Ocean Palisades' broke through the romantic creepy haze that settled over the class due to the girls.

Did he just say...?

And was he a...?

And then Todd saw the girls and said. "Hi, Clover, Sam and Alex"

All three girls faces changed.

It really was him!

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Totally spies.

Enjoy!

The girls could only gap at Todds amazing transformation.

Gone was the perfect and slicked back ginger hair, gone was his stripped buttoned up shirt tucked into suit pants with smart shoes.

Now in its place was rough hair, a long red shirt over jeans and under that was a sleeveless jean jacket.

He looked like a normal teenager that lived in the 21st century.

And then the girls noticed everybody was looking at them with wide eyes.

Mandy mouth hung up.

How did they know each other and when!?

"Oh, you know Sam, Clover and Alex?" Said their teacher.

"They crashed into my towns gate a few weeks back" said Todd speaking the complete truth. "My town helped them back on the road"

"I see" said the teacher, wondering what supernatural luck the girls had before saying. "Well since you know those three, you can sit at the table opposite them."

"Yes, sir" said Todd surprising the hell out of the teacher because of the suddenly respect.

He walked the path and sat down on the chair opposite them, there was a girl right beside him who want completely red having a close up of his perfect skin, jawline and eyes.

If Sam, Clover and Alex thought about it, Todd suddenly appearance here could be only be Jerry's idea, but it didn't make it anymore surprising though.

"We will now do the register" said the teacher as he began to say each of their names and they answered while glancing at Todd not so secretly.

And when the teacher had finished, the teacher said. "We will now begin Science. Todd, you will be filling out a safety form, every student has to do this before they can do an experiment"

"Yes, sir" he said and you could tell Todd attitude was throwing the man off.

Yep, that is certainly Todd alright...thought all three girls, completely used to his strangeness due to his environment.

Todd was given goggles and the detailed sheet all students dreaded going through because it forced them to copy for an ungodly amount of time.

The bunsern burner was on blue flame and Todd began to write.

In the most perfect handwriting, those trying to glance at his sheet had ever seen and he wrote really fast too.

5 minutes had only gone by when Tods said. "Sir, I've finished coping everything out"

Everybody was stunned before the man walked over, took his sheet and couldn't help but marvel at the handwriting.

"Indeed you have" said the man. "And what lovely penmanship, you have. It's easily one of the best penman ship I have ever seen in all my years of teaching"

Everybody was stunned at the praise and Todd blinked, he had no idea his penmanship was good, he had yet to see handwritten worse then him.

"Oh, thank you, sir" said Todd.

"Well, it seems you can do the test" said the teacher. "Miss Malie will be your partner. Please make sure you use the safety equipment and you never turn the flame orange."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir" he said.

Well, this was certainly something the man was going to have to get used to.

Todd turned to the female who hadn't stopped starting at him and said. "Do you need me to get something?"

She was still staring and before she knew it, she had said. "You have really nice skin"

By the time she registered she said that, Todds eyes had widened already.

"Thank you, you have nice skin as well" he said.

Her face turned completely red and Clover was about to blow her top.

It increased when the teen girl went full flirt mode on him and even the teacher rose an eyebrow hearing her giggle from half way across the room.

"Miss Malie, your in class" said the teacher. "If your going to flirt, do it in your own time not in mine"

She went completely red and few girls showed evil grins hearing the teacher chew her out.

Todd could only blink owlishly.

It wasn't long until the lesson ended and who was right beside him in an instant than other than Mandy and Clover, each grabbing hold of his arm.

"Todd, let me show you around" said Clover. "We can totally catch up"

"As if he would go around with a loser like you" said Mandy. "He hung out with you before because he most likely had to. If he wants to get ahead of the carve than he will go with me. It only makes sens since I'm the most popular girl in school"

"Says who?" Said Clover.

Todd feeling that something terrible would happen if he didn't get free said. "Sam, why don't you show me around?"

Everybody turned to the girl who looked equally surprised as they were.

"Oh, sure" said Alex. "I know this place like the back of my hand"

"Great" he said, escaping. "Sorry, girls but I get the feeling Sam is best suited for this job"

Sam blushed as he walked to her and they walked out together.

She proceeded to show him, the room she used the most, the library.

"Ooh, there are so many books in here" said Todd, so many books from around the world he hadn't read yet.

"Let me show you how to take out the books" said Sam and he went with her.

He looked truly amazed by the laminated library card and the creation of his account.

By the time he was set up, the bell had rang to signal the end of Break.

Sam wanted to ask questions but it was too late, Todd was heading out to music class.

He was introduced to the wide eyed class and sat next to a guy, who introduced himself as David and was looking at him a bit like how Clover looked at him.

Meanwhile the news that an alien was going to school with them spread around the school like wild fire.

When Todd came out, he felt like the whole corridor was watching him as he made his way to his new locker, opened it up and put his guitar inside and took out a bag.

When he closed, he had to blink at the sudden crowd surrounding him and his locker, that mysteriously materalised itself around him.

"Is it true, that your an alien?" Said one guy.

"Why is it here?" Said another.

"Do you think it speaks English?" Said a girl.

It was than Todd said. "Actually, I not only speak English, I speak Franch, Spanish, Swiss and Portagueses." Before he said. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm here to broaden my horizons regarding the world. And I guess I am an 'It' now, huh? Ancestor has yet to make public what his species is called"

Everybody was shocked into silence.

Either they were shocked by his balls to confront so many people or shocked by his absolute oblivousness to how he was supposed to react in this situation.

"I hope to make friends but its okay, if you don't want to get to know somebody like me. I've been told, I am apparently pretty strange" said Todd.

They were stunned, and that's when Clover shoved her way through the crowd.

"Hi, Clover" said Todd.

"Hi, Todd" said Clover, before she said. "Fancy bumping into you here. I and my friends where about to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"I would love to see the cafeteria" said Todd following her and Clover attached herself to his arm immediately.

The days with him, mellowed the effect of any strangeness coming from him so Clover was fine with it.

She stuck her tongue out when her eyes met Mandys who looked ready to rage.

They entered the cafeteria and immediately Todd eyes drew to the large machine he had never seen before next to a sour looking lunch lady.

They entered the line.

"Todd your going to love this" said Clover. "The machine up ahead, is the one serving the meals, the lunch lady makes sure its serving safe food. It's pretty advanced"

"Really. Than I really want to experience it" said Todd with shinning eyes.

The line quickly fizzled out and all three girls got their specially made lunches.

The lunchlady, when her eyes landed on his, face changed and she did a double take.

In all her year's, she has never seen a teenage guy with such lovely skin and even more lovely pair of white teeth.

Who was his skin care person and dentist?

"Name?" she said, trying to not sound interested.

"Todd" said Todd. "Todd Moonstien, I'm from Ocean Paradise, nice to meet you. I look forward to sampling your food"

And just like that, the busy cafeteria went silent and everyone turned their heads, the usual unfeeling lunchlady had a look of shock when his words hit her.

He was a...

Todd blinked, wondering what was taking so long, was he somehow doing this wrong?

"Isn't his obviousness adorable?" Said Clover.

Finally the machine itself had to do the work because the lady clearly wasnt fit to do so right now, it put normal food on and Todd walked to the girls table excitedly.

"That was so exciting" said Todd, sitting down while the whole room continued to stare.

But not as exciting as trying this food.

He began to poke before eating.

"Your obliviousness is so adorable" said Clover.

"Huh?" He said.

"People are staring at you" said Sam.

And at being called out, the whole room suddenly came alive and people acted like they hadn't been staring while still taking glances at him.

"They were? But isn't it normal for a first day?" Said Todd.

All three sweat dropped.

And than Sam saw it.

David.

David was visibly looking over at their table but with a loving look they had never seen before.

It was like a dream.

"Guys, don't look now but David, is given one of us the eyes" said Sam.

"What?" The other two looked immediately, not wanting to believe it but it was true.

The guy who dodged all three of them like a bullet and friendzoned/sibling zoned them all, was now looking at their table like they had been stalking him.

David got up and began heading over to them.

"Okay, act natural!" Said Clover.

And it was in this moment, Todd realised what fearing a female was as he watched all three girls actions with his own eyes.

And they were sure, they weren't the aliens here?

David came over, scratching his head nervously and trying to keep down a blush.

"Ur, hi, Sam, Clover and Alex" said David.

"Hi, David" said all three of them, suddenly batting their eyes at him.

And than what he said next kicked the wind out of their sails.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to your new friend" said David turning to Todd who suddenly was surprised to be included in this conversation. "My name is David"

"Todd" said Todd.

"Welcome to Beverly Hills High school" said David. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and a couple of my friends after school. We were going to the Groove"

"I don't know what that is but if I can make new friends, I would be more than happy to" said Todd.

"YE- I mean great" said David. "We can meet here after school and head there. See you later" and than the teen left.

All three teenage girls blinked owlishly.

"Is it me, or was that super mega weird just now" said Clover.

"You mean how amazing David sounded like he was just asking Todd out on a date?" Said Alex.

Could the reason why, David turned them down was because he was-

And suddenly all three laughed.

There was no way.

Yes, these girls are a bit scary. Thought Todd, he finished his food up and had watched people tuck away their plates.

He turned around and noticed all three girls had disappeared.

Where did they go?

He ended up talking to the other students in an effort to find them while the students who were not so sure about him, felt more relaxed after talking to him for a bit.

In the end, he ended up introducing himself to a bunch of people, including the nerdy who seemed shocked that somebody as good looking as he was would approach them.

But than then they seemed very startled when Todd could understand the language they invited based off of a very nerdy old board game.

The look on their faces we're priceless as he revealed he loved board games just like them.

He had just finished talking to the nerds when the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys around. Maybe we'll play some board games some time, " said Todd before heading to the gym once he got directions.

He couldn't help but look around in facination at the modern age, changing room.

He put on a simple plane polo shirt, shorts, socks and sneakers before heading out.

"Today, we will be playing dodgeball" said the coach and a lot of people groaned.

Todd blinked at that, he loved dodgeball and so did everybody else in his town.

"Okay, I'll pick the two teams" said the coach before filling his hands with yellow bibs, he began handing it out and Todd received one, he put it on and was soon directed to the right side of the court.

Some other classes had come to watch because they had no other classes which included Mandy and her friends.

The whistle blew and Todd ran to a ball before anybody could blink and throw it.

The ball went into another guys chest, and knocking him clean off his feet.

Todd was surprised and so was everybody else, when he played with his friends back in his town that certainly didn't happen.

Should he make sure, the person was okay?

Suddenly he heard.

"Keep going, I did not tell you to stop, " said The coach.

"Um, okay" said Todd before picking up the next ball and hurdling at another guys chest.

The guy was sent flying and fainted on the spot.

Todd continued to throw, his throws we're not only precise but they were incredibly fast as well.

They were like missiles and he dodged with moves only seen in cool spy moves.

With his looks and his moves, he was extremely noticeable on the court.

Eventually, all the guys on his side funneled him the ball and in a flash, all the other guys on the other side we're down.

And than the whistle blew.

"Winner, yellow bibs" said the coach as some of the unconscious guys began to wake up.

Todd was very kind in helping some guys up on their feet.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength" he said, helping them up.

"No, problem" said the other guy.

In this day and age, where guys we're expected to take it, it was refreshing to see another guy ask another if they were okay without making it feel super weird.

And lots of guys saw this.

The coach called him over and said. "I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"It's Todd sir" said Todd. "I just moved here from a small town called Ocean Palisades, sir"

The man was stunned but than recovered and said.

"Ever thought of playing Dodgeball professionally?" Said the man.

"No, sir" he said.

"Well, you have the chops for it" said the man. "I strongly suggest you try out for our Dodgeball team. We play against other schools. We could really use somebody like you"

"Really?" Said Todd. "Well, than I'll try for the team" he said with a bright smile stunning the man.

A chance to meet new people.

"Okay, hit the showers" said the man wondering how he doesn't smell of sweat.

Todd did so, and was completely oblivious to the eyes on his toned muscle bound form that would hurt any thin guys self esteem.

When he came out, he found Mandy and her friends coming to talk to him before he went to his locker to get out his guitar.

That's when the girls showed up.

"Todd!" Said Clover.

He turned to see the girls.

"Sorry, we disappeared earlier" said Alex.

"It's no problem" said Todd.

"So, are we going to the Groove with David?" Said Clover.

"Actually" said Todd. "Mandy said she wanted to come and was very adderment that there shouldn't be more then 6 people, she said it was because it would be too hard to walk around. So we're at max. "

He could have slapped all three of them just by his honest words alone.

And than Mandy and her friends appeared, smiling evilly back at them.

"Come on Todd, David is waiting for us at the cafeteria. I'm the best person to show you around the Groove. Your going to love it." said Mandy as she turned him around and they began to walk.

All three were stunned.

"No way. Mandy got to Todd?" Said Clover.

"Well, we were gone for an awfully long time" said Sam.

"That's not what I'm worried about" said Clover. "I'm worried that Mandy would tint sweet, innocent Todd and he would become a male version of Mandy. I can not let that happen. I owe it to his parents"

Both Sam and Alex looked at each other.

Logically Clover couldn't protect him when it came to people, and wasnt Mandy the best choice to build experience on everything that is wrong with people?

Of course they would never say that out loud.

But thankfully David would be with him, the perfect Ying and Yang.

And scene


End file.
